


A Lovely Way to Burn

by admiralandrea



Series: Comfortween [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Callen stays with Sam when he gets home from the hospital.
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Series: Comfortween [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995055
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	A Lovely Way to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Comfortween prompt two - 2. Comfort Media. Movie night, Netflix and comfort, sleep overs
> 
> I wasn't planning on this being a series in the same verse, but here I am writing a sequel to yesterday's fic after all! I have erred massively on the side of caution with the rating.
> 
> Sam's love of James Bond is canon and the choice of movie seemed apropros in the light of the passing of Sir Sean Connery.

Callen is by his partner’s side the whole time he’s in the hospital recovering and when the doctor comes to discharge Sam, he listens intently to the instructions. He accepts the sheaf of papers and bag of medication, then lends a shoulder when Sam moves from his bed to the waiting wheelchair.

Sam doesn’t complain about the chair, he knows he needs it. Between the stab wound, blood loss and infection, he’s lost a lot of strength and conditioning the last couple of weeks. It’ll take him a while to recover, once he’s allowed back in the gym. And while Callen is wiry, rather than muscular like Sam, he’s still plenty strong, taking Sam’s weight easily and without complaint.

Once they are back at Sam’s place, he’s happy to rest on the couch, while his partner moves around confidently, getting him settled. Callen has been here often enough in the past to know where everything is, so he fetches water, setting it down with Sam’s medication on the coffee table, before taking Sam’s bag through to the bedroom.

Done, he comes back and hovers next to the couch, uncertain for the first time.

“Are you sitting or what?” Sam asks.

Callen gives a little shrug. “Wasn’t sure you wanted me to stay.”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Sam says, but it’s affectionate, rather than harsh. He points to the spot beside him on the couch. “I’ll even let you order pizza for dinner.”

Callen’s grin is shy but pleased, something Sam isn’t used to and he quickly settles next to Sam. “What are we watching?” he asks as Sam reaches for the remote.

“I’m sure there’s a game on somewhere,” Sam says as the TV blares to life.

They settle down comfortably, sniping and heckling the game Sam finds, taking opposite sides as a matter of routine. It’s something they’ve done a million times before, but for some reason it seems more charged this time. 

Sam remembers what happened when he woke up in the hospital, but thinks maybe Callen isn’t sure he does or maybe he just doesn’t know how to bring it up. But then, neither does Sam.

After the game finishes, Sam starts to get up. “Do you need a hand?” Callen asks, as he watches anxiously.

Sam appreciates him asking first. “I’m good,” he says. “You order dinner, I need to hit the head.”

Callen reaches for the menu on the coffee table, even though they always have the same things and the number is already programmed into his cell. It gives him something to do to distract him from the sight of his partner struggling to get upright, before heading out of the room. He isn’t used to Sam being less than one hundred percent; he’s the strong one in their partnership. Callen is usually the one getting hurt.

When Sam comes back into the room, he finds Callen perusing his shelves. “Dinner’ll be thirty minutes,” he says without turning around.

“Okay,” Sam says agreeably, noting the fresh water on the coffee table, along with plates and paper towel. “What you looking for?” he asks.

Callen does turn now, as Sam sits down gingerly, he’s sore and it’s not quite time for him to take more medication.

“Oh, there’s no more football, so I thought we could watch a movie. Unless there was something else you wanted to watch?” he asks tentatively.

Sam shakes his head. “Movie’s fine,” he says. 

Callen goes back to studying the shelves and Sam is content to let him choose. He knows his partner has very different taste to him, so it’s only fair he finds something from Sam’s collection he can tolerate.

Callen finally turns around with a box in hand, he seems startled to find Sam watching him. “What?” he asks.

Sam is glad that his skin is dark enough to hide his blush; he had been staring at his partner’s ass, as he bent over to pull out the DVD he wanted.

“Nothing,” he says instantly. “I was just checking the time.” He points to the clock, which is to the side of the shelves.

Callen gives him a skeptical look, but doesn’t call him on it. “Time for your medication,” he says, as he sets the DVD on the coffee table and reaches for the painkillers.

Sam reaches for them as well and their fingers brush together, making Sam flush again, as something sparks inside him at the innocent touch. 

“I got this,” is all he says and Callen withdraws, retaking his seat on the couch. “You can have a beer you know G,” Sam adds, noting there are only water bottles on the table.

Callen shakes his head. “I’m good,” he says.

“Alright, well why don’t you start the film, while we wait for dinner to get here,” Sam suggests.

Callen hops up again and gets the DVD going. Sam notes he has chosen ‘Goldfinger’, even though he isn’t a James Bond fan, unlike Sam.

They settle into the start of the film, getting through the opening scene before dinner arrives. Callen goes to the door, tipping the delivery driver before setting the food out on the coffee table. 

*

It doesn’t take long for dinner to be consumed and Callen clears the debris while Sam goes to the bathroom again, then takes his turn before Sam restarts the DVD.

As the film progresses, Sam can tell that Callen isn’t really paying attention. Instead, his partner slowly lists sideways, until he is leaning into Sam and after a while, his breathing has deepened enough that he must be sleeping.

Sam gives him a fond look and a head shake, knowing he barely rested the whole time Sam was in the hospital, even though there was no evidence they were in any danger. He shifts carefully, getting more comfortable and drifts himself, not really paying attention to the film any more.

*

Callen comes awake with a groan, muscles protesting the awkward position.

“Hey,” Sam’s greeting is soft and when Callen looks at him, he sees a fond smile on his face, which makes him blush.

“Hey,” he says, shifting upright and missing his partner’s warmth immediately. “Sorry,” he adds.

Sam raises his eyebrows. “For what?”

“Falling asleep on you,” Callen says, blush deepening.

Sam chuckles. “I only just woke up myself G.”

“Really?” Callen eyes him skeptically, but only sees honesty in his partner’s open expression.

Sam nods. “Guess we were both tired.”

Callen winces, but Sam’s raised hands stops him from apologizing again. “We’re good G,” he says firmly and Callen subsides, unable to argue in the fact of his partner’s conviction.

“Do you need a hand getting to bed?” he asks instead.

Sam’s leer is a surprise and he catches up with what he said a second later and damn it, but he’s blushing again!

“Shit!” Callen exclaims and pushes to his feet, pacing away.

“G,” he ignores Sam’s call of his name. “G!”

The second call is more insistent and he hunches his shoulders as he stares mindlessly out at Sam’s lawn.

Moments later, he feels the heat of Sam’s body behind him and fights his desire to lean into him. A gentle hand lands on one shoulder and he can’t resist Sam’s urging him to turn around, but doesn’t look up.

The hand moves from his shoulder to gently grasp his chin and tilt it upwards. “Look at me G,” Sam says and Callen reluctantly raises his eyes.

Sam’s brown eyes are warm and filled with an emotion that Callen struggles to believe. “It’s alright G,” he says.

Callen struggles with his own emotions and is sure Sam can read him easily. “You’re sure?” he asks tentatively.

Sam nods, firm and confident and Callen feels lightheaded. Sam leans forward, lowering his head and Callen experiences the unusual sensation of needing to reach up to allow their mouths to meet in a soft kiss.

It is brief and there are no tongues involved, but Callen still feels breathless, lips tingling from the sensation when Sam moves back again.

“Let’s go to bed,” Sam tells him. “I’m not really up to anything, but I’d like you beside me.”

Callen tenses. “You know I don’t sleep properly,” he warns his partner.

“We’ll take it as it comes,” Sam says. “But I’d really like to have you in my bed G.”

Callen can’t argue any more in the face of Sam’s firm but gentle insistence and he nods. Sam smiles, face lighting up at his acceptance and takes one of Callen’s hands in his. Callen fights his initial instinct to pull away, instead gripping Sam’s hand in return.

“I might have a new appreciation for watching James Bond,” he says thoughtfully as they walk through Sam’s house.

“Really?” Sam takes the bait.

Callen nods. “If it gets me the chance to sleep on you again, we’ll definitely have to watch them more often.”

Sam snorts, but doesn’t otherwise respond, instead tugging Callen around and into another kiss, this one longer but still fairly restrained.

When he pulls back this time, they’re both breathing hard. “You don’t need the excuse of a movie to sleep on me,” Sam tells him.

“Okay,” Callen says breathlessly, liking that idea a lot. The future is looking a whole lot brighter all of a sudden.

**Author's Note:**

> Title again taken from "Fever" by Peggy lee.


End file.
